Past and Present Meet
by HPPJOpercabethHG
Summary: Korra and her family and friends return to Air Temple Island, where Korra uncontrollably goes into the Avatar State, then she creates a cloud image of Aang, which everyone in the room can see.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME, anyways, this is my first Avatar Fanfic. Also, this is a Legend of Korra/The Last Airbender, not the other way around. Thanks for reading!**

"I love my life," Korra said as she leaned on the table, staring into nothing.

"Korra, not everyone can say that, so don't act like life is easy, because its not," Tenzin explained.

"Yes, I know, Tenzin. You've told me, like, 6 of older Iroh's sayings today," Korra complained.

"They're wonderful teachings, you should use them in your daily life more often, that's what Fire Lord Zuko did. And it helped him become a better man."

Korra just ignored him and continued talking to Asami. A lot of people were gathered in the room. General Iroh, Asami, Korra, Tenzin and his family, Bolin, Mako, Lin, and Korra's parents.

"Hey, Korra! Where's my rock?!" Bolin asked.

"Go find one, there are tons outside!" Korra shouted.

"Hmph, someone's in a bad mood," Bolin said.

Korra's eyebrows twitched. "Well, you seem in a bad mood too, Bolin!"

"Korra, calm down, Bolin was just kidding," Tenzin explained.

"Yeah...of course I was kidding!" Bolin said neverously.

Korra's eyes started to shine blue, her face went slack, and when she opened her mouth, it was blue too.

"The Avatar State..." Tenzin whispered, but just as soon as the Avatar State had happened, it disappeared.

Korra's eyes and mouth went back to normal, and she looked fine, but then a cloud started forming in the center of the room, it was big and very thick.

The cloud stopped growing and a man who resembled Tenzin walked in. "Good morning, Korra," the man said.

Korra's face lit up, "Aang!"

"Father?" Tenzin asked.

Aang nodded, "Yes, I know, this is unusual and abnormal, but I'm sure it's just something that the Avatar do to connect to the other Avatars."

"Wait, Tenzin, you can see Aang too?" Korra shouted.

"I can see him too, Korra," Lin said sternly.

"Yes, well, if that's the case, then I'm sure everyone else in the room can see it too," Aang purposed. Everyone nodded. "Well then, I'm sure you can see everyone who's here in my world too."

"Excuse me, Aang, but what world are you talking about? You mean the Avatar world? Where all Avatars go after they die? Does that even exist?" Lin asked.

Aang laughed, "No, I don't think that exists, Lin. But the world I'm in is the world of the past, the ones who've died. I love it here, I can see my old friends from when I was really 12, and my friends from Team Avatar, the_ Gaang._ That's what Sokka calls us."

"But don't you miss everyone who's still alive? Like Mother?" Tenzin suggested.

"Of course I miss everyone, I miss you Tenzin, and Bumi, and Kya, and I defiantly missed your Mother," Aang promised.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Tenzin yelled. "I'm going to get Mother!"

Tenzin turned around to leave and get Katara, when a voice said, "But, Tenzin, I'm already here."

Tenzin sighed, "Oh, you're already here Mother, why didn't you say so earlier?"

Tenzin turned around and searched the room for his Mother, "Where are you? We're not playing Hide-and-shriek again are we?"

The voice chuckled, "No, Tenzy." A young lady stepped into the cloud-image and stood next to Aang.

"Mother?!" Tenzin exclaimed as his face turned into a confused expression. "How did you get in the cloud? You haven't died yet!" Then it hit Tenzin, his face turned to sadness, confusion, and then sadness once more. "You haven't died yet, right, Mother?"

"Tenzn, my time on Earth had come to an end, I was lucky that I could tell instead of you finding my sleeping body in my room," Katara said.

Tenzin's eyes filled with tears, "You mean, you knew you were going to die?"

Katara nodded, "Someone very wise told me that years ago, during the war. Do you remember Aunt Wu, Aang?"

"Yeah!" Aang cried. "But her readings didn't help much for me."

"B-but, I thought you said you never mp knew when you were going to, mother," Tenzin said.

"I know, but this was something special, Tenzy, I knew that I was going to die after I had a fourth grandchild," Katara explained.

"Wait," Lin said, "that means everyone from the original Team Avatar has died, and that means, we haven't made a statue of the team yet!"

"Lin, we don't need a statue," Katara assured," Although Sokka might want another one of himself."

"I heard somebody say my name!" Someone shouted. "KATARA?!" The owner of the voice run into the image and hugged Katara. "You died! Gosh, I've missed yo so much!"

"I miss you too, Sokka," Katara whispered.

"Uncle Sokka?" Tenzin spoke.

Sokka released his hug with Katara and faced Tenzin," Aang, how did Tenzn ge into a cloud, how did Lin get into a cloud, and who are the rest of these people?"

"Sokka, Katara, this is a connection cloud, it connects the Avatar to another Avatar, but I'm the only one left in the world of the past, the rest chose t have another lifetime," Aang explained.

"But doesn't every Avatar go into the other life state?" Korra asked. "Being the Avata. Mist mean that that's mandatory."

"No, I know, I know, I get reincarnated into you, Korra, but I still get a chance to get reborn, or to stay peaceful," Aang said.

Sokka's eyes widened,"You're Korra? You've a grown so much! Aw, man, where have the 10 years gone by?"

"Have you really been dead that long, Sokka? 10 years already?" Katara asked.

"No way!" Shouted someone else." Is that–?! Can't be–?!"

"TOPH!" Katara shouted, she ran off the image.

Toph and Katara walked into the image, the two seemed to blaughed ing and acting like the had never been seperated since Toph died.

"Mother?" Lin asked.

"Who said that?!" Toph shouted, she turned around and searched for whoever said that with her feet.

Sokka smiled, "Oh, Toph, Korra created a cloud-like thing that connected the world of the past to the real world, isn't it interesting?"

Katara pushed Sokka's arm, "She wanted to know wh said that! Not how! Well, maybe she wanted to know how, but not the point." Katara turned to face Toph and smiled joyfully, "Toph, your daughter Lin is with Korra, thats how you can hear her."

Toph'sf ace lit up," Lin! I missed you so much, how are you?"

"Im doing great, Mom, just great. But if you want to know details, I lost my bending, then Korra gave it back to me, so now I'm fine," Lin said quickly.

**Ok, so I wanted this chapter to be shorter, but I guess I had a lot of time on my hands to do a long one, this is a short story, it isn't going to go on for long. thanks for reading!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys, ok, so I'm an AN, and I'm here to say that HPPJOpercabethHG may not be able to update in the next couple of months, their laptop is being confiscated by their parents. Please accept our apologies, thank you.**


	3. DISCONTINUED

HELLO, MY DEAR FRIENDS, I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. BUT I AM DISCONTINUEING MY STORY. IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT FIRST BUT I CANNOT WILL MYSELF TO WRITE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, I WILL BE POSTING A NEW AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER STORY, A CROSSOVER WITH THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS. A SNEAK PEEK OF THE SUMMARY:

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Suki are having tea when a 21-year-old boy fell from the sky. He calls himself Percy Jackson. "I know all about your world. I am a sort of Embassador. My father has sent me so our worlds can... Work together should there be another war. We've visited others worlds too. Like the wizards. I am a demigod, gym father was Poseidon. Or, in simpler form; a water bender. More of my friend shall be coming in the next weeks." He knows how there world works. And he has a scroll of how his works. He's strange, but nice, and friendly. A sort of continuation of my story-in-progress, After War New Friends. You don't need to have read that story, but it's the prequel.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!

~HPPJOpercabethHGL


End file.
